Always
by Kathy Ann
Summary: a new vampire comes into the Special Zone. Will she help or hinder the Kowloon Children.


Chapter 1

Emma was on the bridge starring at what she knew to be The Special Zone. The wind blew picking up wisps of her deep red hair and blew them across her honey green eyes. To bad for her she could also see a slight shimmer over the entire area. "Darn how am I going to get past that?" she asked herself out loud.

Inside the barrier Jirou Mochizuki looked in the direction of a strong power. "Hey Kotoro do you feel that too?" Mimiko looked at Jirou as he looked at his younger brother then looked at Kotoro. Kotoro smiled up at the both of them and nodded.

"I sure do brother" he said with a nod.

"I have never felt that power before; it nearly overwhelms the power of The Dragon King's" Jirou said to the two of them.

Emma had walked up to the barrier inspecting it. "I would be able to break it if I didn't waist so much strength getting here. Guess I just need to wait for someone to come in or out"

"I think we should go and see who this power belongs to" Jirou said.

"Ok we got some time before work" Mimiko said changing directions and headed in the direction of the bridge.

Soon after a few moments of waiting Emma saw three people walking up to her on the bridge. She saw that one definitely had to be a vampire by the way he was steaming and carrying an umbrella. She watched as they walked out of the barrier. "Well that didn't take long" she said standing up from the cement.

"So you are the one who has that power, you look quite young but with vampires; appearances can be deceiving" Jirou said.

"Yeah; well I would be stronger if I didn't waste so much strength killing Kowloon children on my way here. This is the first time I was able to relax some" Emma smiled.

"You look to be in your 20's but in actuality you could be at least in your hundreds; so how old are you?" Jirou asked her curiously.

"honestly I forgot; its been so long since I have celebrated it. I do remember I was turned in 1530" Emma told them. The look on there face turned to one of utter shock.

"You've got to be kidding I've never heard of a vampire to be over two hundred years of age" Jirou said.

"Well obviously there is and I'm one of them" Emma said kind of mad, "anyway who are you? Its not very polite to ask question about someone with out introducing yourself!" she yelled pointing at him.

"My apologies; my name is Jirou Mochizuki" Jirou said bowing his head slightly as he crossed his free arm over his chest. He then pointed to a young blonde boy next to him. "This is my little brother Kotoro; and this young woman is Mimiko Katsuragi"

"I'm Emma Dracul," she told them then bowed, "its nice to meet you" she straitened up and smiled. The wind picked up on the bridge again picking up larger wisps of her hair and blew them across her face again. She looked at Mimiko and saw that she was dressed in the uniform of someone that works for The Company. "Excuse me, Mimiko was it? I would have been able to break through this barrier if I had all my strength but since I don't is there another way for me to get in to the Special Zone?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah; some one who works for the company would have to invite you in, since I am someone then I guess I can do it" she took a few steps forward and spread her arms. "Emma Dracul on behalf of The Company I Mimiko Katsuragi invite you into the Special Zone and hope that you enjoy your stay" she smiled. Emma looked behind them and saw that part of the shimmer disappeared.

"Hey brother is she gonna be a new friend?" Kotoro asked. Jirou looked down at his little brother and smiled.

"Perhaps if she wants to; she is more then welcome to come along with us; right Mimiko?" Jirou told his young brother. Emma walked up to them and smiled.

"That would be great; I don't know my way around and I don't like getting lost" she told them.

"So Emma your really old right?" Kotoro asked smiling at her.

"You could say that" Emma replied threw clenched teeth.

"Then if your so old why aren't you like my brother in the sun?" he asked her, curiosity in his voice.

"Well my blood line is actually the first blood line, my grandfather was the first vampire. He was Vlad The Impaler, before he died he turned my father and uncle and before my father died he turned me" she told them.

"You mean all of the other blood lines came from yours?" Jirou asked. Emma smiled at him.

"That's right; I have been able to harness my powers to the fullest and i even know more about the person after I drink there blood. With that being said I could actually use some" Emma blushed with embarrassment.

"Well we won't be able to get you any until we get to our destination," Jirou said, "now you said you wasted your strength killing Kowloon children on your way here am I correct?" he asked her.

"That's right" she answered him as she nodded.

"How did you kill them?" he asked her curiously.

"With arrows, bolts and throwing knifes. Its easy to find them after the thing dies because then they just lay there" she told him, now that Jirou had the chance he was able to see a quiver over her shoulder, he couldn't see where the bow's were or the knifes.

"So how good are you exactly" Mimiko asked. Emma smiled then reached into her coat. She pulled out a folded contraption the thrust it forward to unfold it. She looked down the road and saw a tree with a hole in the trunk where the trunk had split then came back together.

"See that tree," they all nodded; Mimiko had to squint to see, "I'll just use a practice arrow its one I can afford to loose." she notched the arrow onto the string of the bow and pulled it back then released with out a moment of thought. They all watched as the arrow soared up and threw the whole in the tree.

"Wow Emma that was amazing!" Mimiko said.

"Thanks" she smiled as she folded her bow back together.

High on a building a few blocks away what looked to be a young boy with green hair stood watching the new comer walk with the Silver Blade. "looks like we have a stronger one to worry about now; better tell Casa" he jumped from roof top to roof top.

As they walked Emma hummed slightly. "So Jirou who put this barrier around the Special Zone?" she asked.

"His name is Sei; but he is more commonly called The Dragon King. Presently your power and his are nearly matched. I would hate to get you mad at your strongest. You could certainly rival every one here." Jirou said. Emma giggled some.

"You think so? Thanks" she smiled at the complement. "so where are we going?" Emma asked as they continued to walk.

"Were on the way to work but you can hang around with us" Mimiko told her.

"Oh ok, if I fall asleep its because I haven't slept in four days not because you guys are boring" she admitted as she blushed again with embarrassment. Jirou smiled at the fact that she could still blush; it made her look kind of cute.

"It's ok; if you do I will understand" Mimiko told her. It took a few more minutes of walking to get to there destination.

"Wow this is where you guys work? Its interesting" Emma yawned behind her hand.

"Kotoro why don't you show Emma to where I normally sleep, she can sleep while we work" Jirou told his little brother.

"Aw but brother I wanted to ask her more questions" Kotoro whined.

"Its fine Jirou, its been a while since I have had company so its nice to talk so someone" she smiled at them.

"Yay! So Emma tell me a story about how you got here" Kotoro asked. Emma smiled then yawned again.

"Alright Kotoro you better get comfortable" she told him.

"Ok I'll be right back" he ran into another room and grabbed a large stuffed teddy bear. "Come on Grand Duke Bow Wow come listen to the story Emma's gonna tell" he smiled as he put the bare down and laid on it then put his chin in his hands and looked at Emma excitedly.

"Do you mind if we listen too?" Mimiko asked her.

"Sure go ahead" she smiled at them. "well Kotoro its starts like this."


End file.
